


The Car Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon drives, and then Dallon fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car Ride

Brendon, in general, is a walking disaster. He trips over air, stumbles over his own feet, and falls randomly. So when put behind the wheel of a car, it's a fucking nightmare.

Dallon grips his seatbelt and holds onto the door handle for dear life. He wants to get out of this car. Now.

"Brendon, are you sure you even have your license?" Because with how he's driving, it's a little doubtful.

"Yes, _dear_. I passed my drivers test like 6 years ago."

"And have you driven at all since then?" Dallon asks, because he's now weaving in and out of lanes on this highway, and Dallon's a lot scared right now.

"Once or twice," he winks, playful.

"If I die in this car, I'm gonna kill you." He's not kidding.

Brendon reaches over with his right hand to stroke Dallon through his jeans (and really, two hands on the wheel please), "How's this, if you survive this car ride without complaining, you can fuck me in the backseat when we stop?"

And that's _kind_ of alluring. He hasn't fucked Brendon in a while and he's headed home after this so. He shuts his mouth, but continues to death grip his seat belt just in case.

\---

 They tumble into the backseat and stuggle to find a comfortable position for both of them.

Dallon growls, "This is never going to work," as his knee smashes into the passenger side seat.

"It's not my fault you're the size of a small tree, Dallon! Bend your legs, goddammit!"

"Get on you hands and knees," Dallon barks out, his voice dropping into a dangerously low territory.

Brendon complies immediately, knowing from his tone that Dallon's getting pissed at him.

"I had to endure that fucking life threatening car ride, and I'm gonna fuck you, right now," Dallon says roughly. He jerks Brendon's jeans down far enough so that his ass is available to him.

Dallon sighs and spits into his hand. He rubs the spit over his aching cock and sinks into Brendon with ease.

"God, you're so dirty. Who fucked you this morning? I can feel how wet you are inside, you slut."

Brendon doesn't answer, but he pushes his hips up, trying to get Dallon to drop it.

Dallon's open hand knocks into the side of his face and embarrassment isn't the only thing his face is stinging from.

"Answer me, bitch."

"Spencer, Spencer," he whispers, dropping to his elbows and moaning as Dallon strikes his prostate over and over.

"You couldn't fucking wait, could you? You couldn't wait to spread your legs for him. You're a whore, Brendon. Such a fucking whore, aren't you?" He enunciates with sharp jabs of his hips. His hand tangles in Brendon's hair and he pulls harshly to get him to talk.

"Yes, a whore. I'm a slut, Dallon, please, please," he babbles, his cock leaking, and aching. He wants to touch himself, but he knows Dallon. Knows he's in trouble for being such a whore.

Dallon grunts, surprised, as Brendon arches his back and moans, clenching around him. 

"God, you could come just from having a dick inside you, how pathetic are you? You don't come, you fucking loose bitch." 

Brendon whines loudly and thrusts his hips back to meet Dallon. He bites his lip and tightens his muscles so that he doesn't accidentally come.

"I- I'm close," he stutters, hoping Dallon will at least let him jerk off when they're done.

"I bet you are.  I can't wait to tell Sarah what a desperate little cunt you are."

"Please," Brendon begs, "Don't tell her." He presses his hips back with more urgency.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that too," Dallon laughs and tugs on Brendon's hair once more.

Brendon cries out when he feels Dallon start to spill his come inside him, each spurt making him shudder and whine and want.


End file.
